24 Hours in a Day
by No1insight
Summary: Takes place after Tommorow, 24 hours in a day; 24 chapters. Chapter One up, RR, flame allowed!


This is like the show "24", except with Angel characters and plot. This is right at the end of Tommorow, Justine and Connor are about to bring Angel under the sea. They are right now fighting on the beach. There will be, of course, 24 chapters; I'll try to give them each week. Mutant Enemy owns all...  
  
11:00 P.M. - 12:00 P.M.  
  
Connor kicks Angel in the face; Angel touches his face for a bit and glances at Connor. "Easy," his face turned stern, "Talk to me, okay, talk to me!"  
  
"Fine," Connor smiled for a second. "What do you want to talk about?" Before his dad could get words out Connor flipped out a weapon, Angel kicks it out of Connor's hand. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because I am your dad, believe it or not, Connor!" Angel put the weapon securely in his pocket, "Daniel Holtz was not your father, and you just grew up with him."  
  
"He can still be father," Connor nodded in agreement to something uncertain - Angel ignored this. "He was with me all through childhood and you weren't!"  
  
"That is because he took you there, he was evil. He-" Angel suddenly paused and fell to his knees. He got stabbed in the back by Justine, who yanked out the knife from Angel.  
  
Connor smiled, "Good work, now to end it. You'll soon die a slow death all by yourself, in the ocean. That knife was soaked in poison that only slayer blood can heal. Last time I checked, dad, there are no slayers in LA; sucks for you." He laughed with Justine as they hoisted the vampire to a boat near by. On the boat was a wooden coffin, Angel's deathbed.  
  
--  
  
"I'm not going," Cordellia glared at Skip. "How dare you think that I will just leave my friends for being a higher being? I don't even know what a higher being is for god sakes!" Cordellia pouted, she could be with Angel right now.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Skip proclaimed. "And you'll grow to love it."  
  
"Or I'll grow to hate it," Cordellia squinted at Skip.  
  
"Stop procrastinating, this is your destiny!" Skip's voice boomed through out the highway.  
  
"Screw destiny," Cordellia reached in to her pocket for an item.  
  
--  
  
"Should we check back at the beach?" Fred gave a hopeful smile. She felt guilt overwhelm her; it was her and Gunn's fault for letting Connor loose.  
  
"No, he wouldn't stay there." Gunn paused and then nodded, "Yeah that would be the last place he would go to. He probably went that Holtz groupie, or something, I don't think there is anything we can do."  
  
"What do you want to do with the time being?" Fred responded as the phone rang, she jumped to it and picked it up. "Hello? What's the problem Lorne? What? She is?"  
  
Gunn raised his eyebrow, Fred looked concerned. "What's happening?"  
  
Fred put up her hand to silence Gunn, "Only Gunn and I are here. I don't think we co-could help in this matter? I don't think we should ask him. How many people are there? Wow. I guess we have to resort there, what is your number?" Fred reached for a notepad and wrote down a phone number, "We'll call you. Yup, love you to!" Fred hung up the phone and gave a short frown.  
  
"So what is happening Fred?" Gunn raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well you know Lorne is at Las Vegas?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Remember that redhead when we came ba-back from Pylea?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"She was a witch, she kind of went hay-wire once her lover died. She is now set out to kill the world of all sins, starting with Sin City itself."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"The worse part," Fred winced a little, "He said we should get Wesley's help."  
  
"It isn't the worst thing," Gunn tried to stay positive for Fred.  
  
"We'll see, I'll just go to his apartment and ask him. Wish me luck." Fred started to walk out of the Hyperion, Gunn ran up to her.  
  
Gunn put his hand upon Fred's hair, "I wish thy Winifred thy luck." Gunn gave a grin as Fred just walked off rolling her eyes to the sky.  
  
"Well bye," Fred swung the door open and walked out.  
  
"What should I do?" Gunn swung his arms back and forth.  
  
--  
  
It is now 11:12:54  
  
--  
  
Gavin smiled at his desk, he kicked her feet upon the desk and just smiled. Angel and his little peons would now be 'poof' all thanks to him. He expected glory, praise, and a raise tomorrow. Maybe, a promotion; until then he had nothing else to do. He had 8 hours to spare until he was due upon that rotten hotel of that vampire. How much he despised Angel, and just wanted to crush that vampire in to dust. He couldn't wait until he had the power to do so.  
  
Power.  
  
He smirked again and decided to go to the employee lounge, he grew thirsty. He closed his eyes for about a second, opened them again. He picked the things he needed before leaving Wolfram & Hart and headed towards the hallway. He opened his office door only to fine someone staring down at him.  
  
The man had a booming voice, "Gavin - you have been a very bad boy."  
  
--  
  
Fred was hopped upon the bus as her eyes looked around with worry. She has not been on the bus in a while, and only used them for the time being in Las Angeles. Texas didn't have anything fancy like this, she always wanted to go back home. She did have the chance, but small part of her still wanted to go back home. It was where her heart was, and will forever will be.  
  
She wasn't used to the jolt the bus gave as it waited for other passengers. But it was interesting, to Fred, to see who else was traveling the same bus she was - at the same time. Fred just liked new faces, it intrigued her. She did enjoy the new face at the moment; it was a blonde woman who looked tough enough to be a cop but was wearing a suit and a suitcase held closely to the woman.  
  
The woman looked around for a seat and found Fred, with one seat upon to the right of the burnette. The woman sat down and glanced at Fred, she gave a nervous "Hello."  
  
Fred smiled, "Hey, what are you?"  
  
"Huh?" The woman looked bewildered.  
  
"Are you a lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah, I work for the best." The woman crossed her legs, which had huge high heels that didn't fit her feet, and glanced around the full bus. "What are you?"  
  
"A d-detective," Even though Fred wasn't a protective, it made her feel funny. "My name is Winifred Burkle, and yours?"  
  
"Kate Lockely," the woman said, with a gleam in her eye.  
  
--  
  
"Connor," Angel cautioned to his son, "Don't do it."  
  
Connor and Justine hung Angel from a rope and hoisted him in to the coffin. Angel was slowly loosing his strength, and had a hard time fighting back. Connor laughed, "I'll just pretend I'm Angelus and do anything I want!"  
  
Justine nodded, "You, in a million years, will never be able to redeem what you have done."  
  
"Justine you killed Holtz!" Angel yelled exhausted.  
  
Justine and Connor both laughed, Angel's son cut the rope from Angel's neck as he fell in to the coffin. "Bye Dad."  
  
"I didn't want to do this," Angel announced as he kicked himself up. He punched his own son down to the floor and reached out a knife and raised his hand. "Bye Justine."  
  
--   
  
"That was good," Lilah smiled slyly.  
  
"Sure," Wesley trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
"Why aren't you a happy camper?" Lilah leaned over and whispered it in to Wesley's ear...  
  
"I slept with you," Wesley said as if it was in stone.  
  
"Exactly, so it had to be good."  
  
"But you're Lilah."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I slept with the God damn enemy that is what I mean Lilah!"  
  
"You still think you're a good boy?" Lilah laughed as she got off from the bed, she wrapped the blanket around her body to cover her naked body. "I'll go make some coffee; I still can't believe you're still one of them."  
  
Wesley watched Lilah walk to the kitchen area, he pondered if it was still good. He stole Angel's baby, but he had a good reason - which turned out to be false. Wesley was a villain; he created an obstacle for the heroes - making him a villain. He felt like his cage door was just opened, he was evil. But he wasn't as evil as the naked woman standing in his apartment making breakfast for him.  
  
--  
  
Skip was on the ground bleeding, he glanced up at Cordellia with disgust. The woman, who was thought to be good, stabbed him in the chest out of frustration. The girl still held the weapon, a knife; the blade was drenched in green blood.  
  
"I had to do it," Cordellia softly confirmed. She took out a white, soft napkin and cleaned the bloody knife. "The Powers That Be can't control my life; they just do all the heavy executive work. You deserved it, trying to stop me to going to the man I love; how dare you!"  
  
Skip coughed up some of the green blood that flowed down the rubble. He took a gasp of air and replied with a hoarse, "You're going to hell for this, lady." And his eyes rolled back as he fell backwards. Someone above teleported his body upwards, as Cordellia had a grim smile across her face.  
  
"I've fought the Hellmouth; it couldn't be worse then hell. I fought a big snake for God sakes! Now I am off to go see Angel, he is probably angry at me." Cordellia started towards her car again, the highway was no longer frozen after Cordellia first declined Skip's proposition. She opened the car door to see Skip, healed, sitting in shotgun.  
  
"Remember me?" Skip said as if he was a stand up comedian, he waited for a silent applaud.   
  
It is now 11:33:12  
  
"And when I said you are going to hell, I mean it. I'll give the grand tour." Cordellia replied by raising her knife in the air, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. I'm kind of like a cat, but instead of 9 lives I have about one thousand. Trust me; you'll get bored of using that knife after the 909th time."  
  
"So where are we going?" Cordellia was now in the driver's seat, she wasn't afraid.  
  
"Let me drive."  
  
"How about: no."  
  
"How about: yes," Skip snapped his hands as they swapped seats. "Now let's go down memory lane," the car started to drive down a steep hill.  
  
"Memory lane?"  
  
"Yup," Skip smiled broadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No more questions, thank you."  
  
--  
  
"Wow, you used to be a cop." Fred eyes were wide open with excitement, "Did you ever meet anything spooky?"  
  
Kate smiled, her lips were ruby red were glistening, "Well - I've never told anyone this, but you seem like that kind of girl. I once was friends with, get this, a vampire."  
  
Fred tried to act surprised but she melodramatically said, "Oh yeah, I fight those."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
There was a silence between them.  
  
"His name was Angelus," Kate spoke abruptly.  
  
Fred finally realized from old stories Cordellia, Wesley, and Gunn said over Chinese food. She was that cop that blamed Angel for everything and anything. "Oh, I've...uh...read books about him; he is no Angel."  
  
They both gave a nervous laugh, and glanced at each other. Fred spoke again, "So where are you going?"  
  
"To this hotel, called Hyperion; ever heard of it?"  
  
Fred eyes shifted, "Uh...no. What are you going to do there?"  
  
"Legal stuff, you would not understand," Kate said it abruptly.  
  
"Oh, okay; my stop. See you latter Kate," Fred got off her seat, ran to the bus door, and exited to a windy sidewalk. She had to warn Gunn before Kate got there, she'd use Wesley's phone. She looked around; she had no idea where she was. Got off without paying attention to where the bus went.  
  
--  
  
Justine took hold of the knife Angel had, as she threw it across the boat. "Let's actually fight, hand to hand."  
  
"It'll be quicker if I just used the knife. We would not have to go through the whole 'I torture you' aspect." Angel eyed the knife and then glanced at Justine, who was in a fighting pose.  
  
"How come the poison isn't working?" Connor raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"I've had the poison before, son; it takes about two hours to sink in. In the meantime say goodbye to your dear friend Justine." Angel punched Justine in the cheek, as he smirked.  
  
"Help me Connor, father would've wanted this." Justine touched her cheek and glared at Angel. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again and kicked Angel square in the chest.  
  
Angel fell back a bit and took hold of Justine and threw her four feet, as the woman slid across the boat's deck. "I'm his father and I say no!"  
  
"You aren't my father as far as I'm concerned," Connor yelled with his voice full of fury. He ran down the wooden deck and took hold of the knife. He ran towards Angel, his arm was raised above his head, attempting to stab Angel.   
  
"As far as you are concerned," Angel took hold of the knife and tossed it in to his pocket for further use. "You aren't doing any fighting, leave it to the grown ups."  
  
"You aren't the boss of me, killer!" Connor spit towards the ground, his face was tight and frustrated.  
  
"I gave birth to you."  
  
"That doesn't change a God damn thing!"  
  
"Where did you learn that language? It wa-" Angel fell towards Connor's feet, Justine hit him from behind. Angel attempted to get up, his struggle wasn't worth it. He was pushed down to the ground by his own son; he had to hit his son. He gently pushed him as he got up on his two feet. He reached in to his pocket and took out the knife and gave Justine a huge scar on her right cheek.  
  
Justine took hold of the knife and threw it in to the ocean. The knife sank down as blood appeared on the water's surface. It was washed away with the waves, and so was apparently Justine's pain. "For the last time I said no knives!"  
  
--  
  
Gavin had his hand tied behind the chair he sat on. He was bleeding in numerous places, and his ear was half cut off. "Are you crazy Lindsey?"  
  
Lindsey devilishly smiled, "You've been a very bad boy."  
  
"Yo-yo-you keep saying that, it makes no sense!" Gavin coughed up some blood, which slowly trickled down his skin until it fell from his knee and to the ground.  
  
"We make perfect sense!" Lindsey reached towards Gavin's right hand, "Deep, shallow cuts. Make the blood pour, make the blood pour." Lindsey's knife was now blood red as he slowly started to cut his way through Gavin's flesh.   
  
Gavin's reply was screams of pain.  
  
--  
  
"Really?" Lilah and Wesley were sitting eating burnt bagels, they both didn't care it was not the time for breakfast. Lilah was amusingly surprised with Wesley's decision. "I believe I can assign you something."  
  
"I have no where else to go."  
  
"That was the same with me too, every left me; and I mean everyone. All I had left to turn to was Wolfram & Hart, and I've never left. Are you really going to make the commitment?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are a lot of contracts; I think I can sneak us in. Maybe in an hour or two, you'll need to sign in blood too; and all that jazz." Lilah crunched in to the crisp bread.  
  
"It's okay," Wesley couldn't believe himself. It was okay for him to work in Wolfram & Hart, what was wrong wit him?  
  
--  
  
It is now 11:52:56  
  
Gunn was about to fall asleep, he was watching clock tick for the past half hour. Well not the whole thirty minutes, but the majority; which was still a lot of time. His eyes were weighing him down as he finally rested his head, when all of a sudden the phone rang. Gunn was alerted and took full hold of the phone, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
-Lorne was on the other end, "Hey brownie, did you get Wes yet?"  
  
Gunn looked around, "Fred isn't here, and I guess it is taking a while. I mean, we are asking Wesley a favor after we left him."  
  
-Lorne looked around; the witch was making the casino owner squeal. "It is getting chaotic over here."  
  
"Want me to come over there, Las Vegas?"  
  
-"Uh...I'm not sure you could he-" Gunn hung up with him.  
  
Gunn slammed the phone on the receiver. "No one thinks I can do anything good! Well I'll show them, I'm not some stupid black man from the streets. I can do something!" Mad and angry Gunn stormed to the weapon cabinet and took a couple of weapons, and also two spell books lying around. Gunn threw them all in the trunk and was going to the front door when a blonde stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me; my name is Kate Lockely, lawyer from Wolfram & Hart. I am here to see if this hotel is legal, and I believe you are one of the residents."  
  
"Um, come inside I guess." Gunn slammed the front car door shut and followed Kate in to the Hyperion  
  
--  
  
Fred had a worried face as she looked at the street sign. She didn't have a map but she was pretty sure she wasn't even near her destination. She found a homeless person and rushed over to his home (which was a cardboard box). "Um, do you kn-"  
  
The homeless man was covered in rags and smiled up at the lady. "I'm sorry I can't hear you, come closer."  
  
Fred leaned over and spoke a little louder, "Do you know where I can get to-"  
  
"Closer!"  
  
Fred leaned over; the man and she were an inch away. "Do yo-" Fred screamed, the homeless man was a vampire. The vampire pushed Fred against the wall and fully vamped out.  
  
"Closer," the vampire smiled, its fangs where sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
--  
  
"This is a bad night for you," After fighting for a while Angel finally had the time to yank out another knife.  
  
"Oh please, will you really be happy if you just kill me like that?" Justine looked amused; Connor was pushed back from Justine before.  
  
"Of course I would." Angel's stern face finally relaxed in to a smile.  
  
--  
  
"Please stop," Gavin had tears running down his burnt cheeks. His eyes were squinting from slits, he winced as Lindsey cackled.  
  
"We aren't done yet! Now to get your pretty heart," Lindsey leaned over and yanked out the knife.  
  
--  
  
"You are the owner of this household?" Kate had the pen in her hand noting everything around.  
  
Gunn lied through his teeth, "Of course."  
  
"Okay, I have a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Do you know how many rules you have broken so far?"  
  
--  
  
"Please don't bite me!" Fred's eyes were squeezed tight, she didn't want to die.  
  
"Okay," The vampire reasoned with her.  
  
Fred, "Really?"  
  
"On one condition..."  
  
--  
  
Wesley tossed away the burnt toast with the bagels, "So it's settled."  
  
"We'll get it in about thirty minutes or so, and you'll be apart of the Wolfram & Hart family." Lilah was clearly satisfied with herself.  
  
--  
  
Lorne looked around as Willow destroyed nearly half of the place. She was going near him, Lorne felt like the angry witch saw him. He was doomed.  
  
--  
  
"You wouldn't," Justine was trying to think of somehow to get away with this.  
  
"Oh I would," Angel smiled as he raised the knife, when he was going for the stab Connor jumped in Justine's protection. Angel stabbed Connor, Angel was in clear shock.  
  
Connor had the knife stuck in his stomach, he gasped for air as he fell backwards in to the water with a splash.  
  
11:59:57  
  
11:59:58  
  
11:59:59  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED!  
  
Please review, flaming is allowed 


End file.
